She-Hulk's Afternoon Lesbian Delights
by SheFatBoobs
Summary: Jennifer Walters Aka She-Hulk And Betty Ross Aka Red She-Hulk Decide To Enjoy Their Day Off. Contains- Futa, Lesbians, Muscles And Body Transforming.


It was a beautiful warm day in New York City and there had been no super villian or galactic threat in over a week that had to be fought at least by the two residents of a high price Central Park penthouse apartment in Manhattan. No for the two lovely lady's who lived here it was a relaxing week only because these two woman only fought female super villans or female monsters the two spent most of their time working at their high paying jobs one as the best and most sexyest lawyer in New York City the other as the top and most sexy gamma scientist in the world. Thou when the two beauties did fight it was as a pair of beautiful and very muscular gamma amazons known as Green and Red She-Hulk two of the world's strongest and sexyest women.

Today thou they were two of the sexyest sunbathers as they lay out on their enormous patio that held an outdoor gym, pool, jacuzzi and sunning area. Today was their day off from work and the two were going to enjoy it in more was than one. Jennifer Walters the high priced lawyer was laying out showing the sun her body which was white with a slight tan, long light brown hair, light brown eye hide behind a pair green sunglasses, a pair of huge round and very bouncy breast, a nice flat four pack abs, long well-toned arms/legs, a huge round plump butt and the most amazing 10inch long 8inch thick penis with a pair of huge cum heavy bull sized testicles all inside a dark green bikini top and a dark green bikini thong the front of which showed her nice big bulge. The other woman was Betty Ross the top scientist in the field of gamma radiology she was showing the sun an equally beautiful body she had long red hair, black sparkling eye hidden behind ruby red sunglasses, lightly tan white skin, a pair of huge round and very bouncy breast, a nice firm six month pregnant round belly, a plump round butt, well-toned arms/legs all of this was held inside a ruby red bikini top and a ruby red thong.

The two had decided that since they had the day off to tan their perfect bodies. As the suns rays warmed their skin Jennifer turned to look at her sexy roommate/fiancee a woman who had at one time been her cousin Bruce Banners girlfriend but the beautiful woman had grown tiered of waiting for her cousin to return her feelings fullly so in order to get his full feeling she had used some of his Hulk blood with an experiment called Red 01212 she had mixed them together to form a new compond before enjecting the new type of blood into her bloodstream the result had been a beautiful and very muscular Red She-Hulk but even that had not gotten her Bruce Banners feels as he believed it foolish for her to do and now he was trying to cure himself, her and Betty from being what he thought of as monsters. So Betty has quit trying and had come to live with her. She didn't see why he wanted to be cured ever since her cousin had given her a blood transfusion to save her life after a car crash she had loved transforming into a beautiful and very muscular emerald green She-Hulk anytime she wanted.

After Betty had moved in she had noticed how beautiful she was especially when she walked around the apartment in a pair of cut off denim shorts, a cut off low cut t-shirt and barefeet or just in a thong and cut off tanktop. Just watching Betty made her very arroused by the sight and at first she hide her huge bulge from Betty until the day Betty had walk in on her as she was masturbationing her huge 10inchs long 8inches wide penis and just as the cum in her huge bull sized testicles was about to exploded from her huge penis as Betty entered the living room to find out was causing the deep and very loud moans of pleasure her cum blasted out of the her throbbing penis and splashed hard all over Betty's beautiful face at first she was modified but as she looked at Betty's cum covered face she got arroused again causing her penis to grow hard again. It was then as Betty wiped the cum from her face that she got shocked she watched the beautiful woman licked the cum from her fingers before looking at her with lust filled eyes. The sight made her decide to do something she had been wanting to do since Betty had move in. Before Betty could move she had her penned to the apartment floor, their cloths ripped off and her huge penis shoved all the way to Betty's cervix. It had been the first of many encounters and the day Betty had moved into her bedroom and became her girlfriend from then on Betty only had eyes for her and not her cousin Bruce Banner.

As Jennifer lay watching Betty rub more sun tan lotion onto her six month pregnant belly she could feel her penis starting to swell under her tight emerald green bikini thong the sight of her fiancee rubbing her hands over their growing child turned her on everytime. Jennifer remembered the day she had come home to find Betty sitting on the couch in a dark ruby red transparent teddy, a transparent black thong, a pair of mid thigh dark ruby red stockings and aa pair of black high heels. Betty had two glasses of chilled sparkling cider in her hands and a green folder on the coffee table. When she had kicked of her own dark green high heels and padded over to the couch in her black stockings clad feet Betty had handed her one of the glasses and told her they had to talk. At first she was worried that Betty was going to dump her but looking at one of the sexy outfits she had bought for Betty on their one year anniversary that thought left her as she looked Betty over. She then remembered Betty's words that night "Jennifer I did one of my annual test on my body this morning at the lab and well I found out that all are love making over the last year has made me pregnant, I'm going to have a baby in nine months are baby you my beautiful girlfriend have knocked me up with a baby gamma girl". The moment Betty said those words she decided to do something she had been wanting to do for a month getting up off the couch she padded over to a painting on the living room wall that showed two naked plump women and opened a wall safe behind it from this safe she pulled out a small green velvet box and padded back to the couch were a nervous Betty waited. As she approached the couch she kneeled down on one knee and opened the box while saying "Betty Ross you are the most beautiful,sexy and smarted woman I have ever met and you fill my heart with so much love in both your forms now you are going to have are baby and it makes me love you more so now I am going to do something I have been wanting to do Betty Ross will you make me the happiest woman in the world and marry me". As she asked this question she showed Betty the ring she had made herself for this moment. The ring was made from meteorite metel that would streach as Betty changed into her red she-hulk form then streach back when she turned back, the gems on the ring was a huge diamond surrounded by a circle of both emeralds and rubies. As soon as she had proposed Betty had screamed " YES" so loud that the living room windows had rattled before jumping on top of her and sealing their lips in a hot passionate love filled kiss while slowly ripping off her dark green business suit and black button up long sleeve blouse. That night they made hot passionate love all over the penthouse and in every position from missionary to doggie style she had also taken all of Betty's hot, wet and still super tight holes.


End file.
